


I´ll be there

by Mcdannolover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Abusive boyfriend, Beating, Fluff, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Protective Steve, Protectiveness, Sick Danny, Smut, Steve is just so PROTECTIVE in this one, gay love can pierce through the ceiling and save the day, good for you, has actually nothing to do with the story, hate catherine, mcdanno, probably smut, you actually read the tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdannolover/pseuds/Mcdannolover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't remember why he lay on the floor, couldn't remember why he shivered like a leaf, he just knew that he was afraid. </p><p>Afraid of what was lying in the dark waiting for him. Waiting to make his pain even worse, to end his miserable life slow and even more horrible than it already was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologe

**Author's Note:**

> um , hey!  
> Just gonna say that this story was actually meant to be pure whump but it happened to be more fluffy. I´m testing the water here so don´t think that all the other chapters are going to be this short...  
> So I warned you, now ENJOY!!

 

His whole body ached.

Sweat dribbled down his forehead and stained his shirt, everything hurt, his whole body was on fire. His head, his fingers, his ribs... oh his ribs, those were actually the worst part of his body . He couldn´t remember why he lay on the floor, couldn´t remember why he shivered like a leaf, he just knew that he was afraid.

Afraid of what was lying in the dark waiting for him. And it was all his fault, he had let the devil in his life...

 

* * *

 

 

He was concerned.

No, this was beyond concern. Danny hadn´t shown up for work.

Well, this happened frequently lately, but something was off this time. Steve just knew that it was worse. Normally Danny would have been here by know. He would explain that he fell, and that this was the reason for his blue eye or his broken arm and not some “boyfriend” who treated him like shit.

Steve hated himself for not being able to help him, but as long as Danny didn´t open up there wouldn´t be any evidence to proof what Marcus did to him on a now daily basis, would there?

Steve chewed on his bottom lip, he could not just sit here and wait for him to show up. He was his friend ( even if he wished more) dammit! As a friend he needed to protect Danny. And Danny needed his help, screw the consequences.

The Commander jumped from his chair, grabbed his keys and told Kono something about picking Danny up because his camaro just gave up on him, even if he secretly knew that this wasn´t the case.

 

* * *

 

 

He could sense him.

He could smell his perfume, feel his breath tingling at his neck, but he knew in an instant that this wasn´t Steve for whom he desperately wished for.

It was him. It was Marcus.

,,Hey boy, what are you doing on the floor, huh? Get up!” He tried, he tried so hard. But his body refused to cooperate.

,,I. Said. Get. UP!”

Danny whimpered. It could just get worse now, he didn´t and couldn´t do what his boyfriend wanted him to.

His body was just too weak. The beating he had to endure earlier had been worse than the others. It hadn´t been just a kick or a punch. No, this had had a whole new diversity of cruelty.

,,Can´t” he whispered. Not even able to open his eyes.

,,Someone needs to teach you some manners then,huh? Thinking about your little Commander friend again? You´re a filthy whore and you know it. You don´t deserve to be treated any better!”

Another kick to his stomach.

Danny tried to curl in on himself, darkness treated to take over but he wasn´t allowed to black out like this. It would just make him angrier, more furious... more dangerous.

_Close your eyes Danno, just close your eyes, it´s gonna be alright, I promise._

Steve was here, or at least his voice, as always when this happened.

Just take it. Don´t fight back it´s gonna make everything worse if you do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU   
> all those reviews and kudos!!  
> You guys are amazing! !!  
> Now carry on my wayward sons!! ;)

 

_ Don´t close your eyes Danno come on stay awake!  _

 

Why?

Why should he hold onto consciousness if he could just give up his shattered life and let himself glide into the open arms of death? 

No more pain, no more humiliation...just peace and freedom... those offers should`nt be denied... 

 

_ What would Grace say huh? Do you want your little girl to grow up without her father? Do you want me to destroy half of the Hawaiian island?  _

This wasn´t fair Steve playing the Grace card was just cheating and mind-Steve knew that. 

Marcus was gone just left after he had beaten him to a bloody pulp and done _that_ to him. So after all there was really no reason for him in staying awake if mind-Steve would just shut up. 

It would be so wonderful... 

 

,,Danny!” 

Huh? 

Mind-Steve got awfully loud as if his head did not hurt enough already. 

 

,,Just shut up Steve, please.“ 

* * *

 

 

 

A sob of relief escaped him. When he had seen Danny lying on the bed covered in blood, motionless, he had thought that he´d lost him.

He couldn´t breath, felt as if he was going to break down right on the floor panting like a small and fragile child.

 

How could something like that´ve happened?

 

They were partners!! He should have protected Danny he was part of his ohana.

Guilt didn´t nearly describe his feelings.

But then he saw him move. Slightly, as if he was afraid to move his obviously broken bones even more.

 

Screw tactic Marcus seemed to be gone so where was the matter in keeping quiet?

 

,,Danny!”

 

,,Just shut up Steve, please.”

A sob of relief escaped his mouth. He was alive! Well, barely looked like it, but he was here his wonderful eyes now gloriously shining up at him.

 

,,Oh no buddy don´t close your eyes come on stay awake!!” Steve nearly got a heart attack when he saw him close his eyes. This set all his alarm bells shrilling in his head.

 

,,Al´rdy said th´t.” Danny mumbled

 

,,What??”

 

,,You already said that I should not close my eyes.” Steve didn´t understand one bit of what Danny was saying but he had at least opened his eyes again so he actually din´t really care why.

 

Steve mustered up all his strength and tried to catalog all of Dannys injuries but that was nearly impossible without touching him.

 

On the other hand he didn´t want to hurt him even more.

He was shivering, barely awake and didn´t even seem to recognize him, but he had to know how he could help Danny.

At least till the ambulance showed up.

 

So he settled in touching him.

 

 

But it didn´t work out how he hoped it would.

As soon as he touched Dannys skin his eyes got wide with terror and he tried to scramble away from Steve.

 

,,You´re really here...” he choked out.

 

,,Of course Danny, you didn´t show up at work what-”

 

,,No no! You don´t understand! You have to go! Please Steve leave before he comes back you- you-” Danny couldn´t go on he was out of breath and the pain seemed to overtake him. ,,He can´t- nonononono please oh god not him...” he whispered now brokenly.

 

All relief he had felt when he saw him laying there on the bed alive, vanished.

Tears ran over Dannys cheeks unable to hold them Danny whispered again ,,Please not him.”

 

,,Danny, hey what´s up?”

 

but the blonde just shook his head he couldn´t tell. And he wouldn´t.

 

,,Hey you can tell me buddy. I promise, I won´t say anything.”

 

When Danny didn´t react Steve decided to go full frontal.

Danny was hurting emotionally as well as physically and he needed his help.

He didn´t help him when he got obviously beaten up, but he would do it now.

 

He would be there for doesn´t matter what.

 

He scooted closer to the broken man and scooped him into his arms rocking back and fourth trying to ease the shivers and mindful of his injuries.

 

,,Please tell me Danno.” Steve said as he buried his nose deep in Dannys wonderful soft hair.

 

 

,,He´ll hurt you.”

 

Steve wasn´t sure if Danny had really said that. ,,What?!” Anger spiked his tone. But he couldn´t quell it. Had Marcus said that to have Danny under his control?

 

The blonde tried to break out of his embrace, constantly saying ,,´m sorry I´m sorry. I shouldn´t- I- I-” but Steve held him back.

 

,,It´s alright Danny, I´m not mad at you, ´m not gonna hurt you.” he whispered gently. Where was that damn ambulance??!

 

He felt how Danny relaxed in his arms. A warm feeling floated through him. But now was not the time for that.

 

He had to help Danny at whatever cost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok not sure about this  
> And I´m not even sure if its just gonna be three chapters or more i´ll go for more  
> But what do you say?  
> More chapters or are you more like: Hell NO!  
> ? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

 

,,Kelly?”

 

,,Hey Chin here´s uh.. Steve.”

 

,,Hey Boss! How´s Danny? Everything good?”

 

,,Can´t really say that, no.” Steve scratches his neck. How should he explain that Danny was laying in a hospital because of his _boyfriend?_ ,,We´re at Queens.”

 

,,-”

 

,,Chin?”

 

,,Was it Marcus?”

 

,,How do you-?” He hadn´t said anything, had he?

 

,,Come on Steve, we´re not stupid. When Marcus came into the picture Danny changed. He got quieter, flinched whenever someone made an unexpected move and his injuries? You don´t really think that he fell _that_ often?”

 

,,No I didn´t... Look Chin he´s pretty beaten up the Doctor´s with him. But Marcus was gone when I found him...”

 

,,Got it Boss. Consider it as done.”

 

,,Thanks get Kono and give a regular update I’m gonna stay with Danny in case Marcus appears and tries to finish what he started.”

,,Take care of our _haole."_

,,I will chin. See ya.”

  
  


Steve ended the call and hoped that something would come up soon. He wouldn´t leave Danny on his own knowing that this Marcus guy was somewhere out there probably waiting to sneak up on Danny.

How did it get this far?

Danny wasn´t the type of guy who could get in such relationships. Hell, Danny was probably the strongest and most self-confident person he´d ever known.

Dark thoughts were  swirling through Steves mind when a Doctor finally emerged from Dannys examination room.

,,Family of Det. Williams?”

,,Me, I´m his partner McGarrett.” Steve was getting seriously nervous now that the doctor gave him a look of something between pity and sympathy.

Was Danny OK? Or was this just his basic treatment for  nervous people?

 

* * *

 

  
  


,,You must be Steve then. “ The Doctor looked back at his chart his dark hair falling in front of his face making it impossible to even guess what he was feeling and thinking about this whole situation.

,,Your partner has some badly bruised ribs. One was broken. A concussion and three broken fingers have been treated and can fully heal. Uhm, our biggest concern right now is the sexual assault your partner had to endure. We found some serious swelling and tearing. We treated it and are now hoping for him to make a full  _ physical  _ recovery.” 

  
  


Steve felt as if his legs might give out.

_ Sexual assault... _ Danny had been raped while he had sat on his ass waiting for him to show up.

_ I´m gonna rip Marcus apart  _ he thought as he sunk into the chair. 

,,He has to stay for at least three days we´ve got to monitor hiss concussion and possible internal bleeding.” 

Steve nodded he didn´t listen to what the doctor was saying ,because his mind was taunting him  _ you didn´t do anything to help him! Nothing! how are you going to live with that, huh?  _

  
  


,,Can I see him?”

,,Sure. But don´t do anything to upset Mister Williams. High blood pressure leads more likely to internal bleeding and we don´t want to risk it. He´s heavily sedated so he might still be asleep.”

,,Understood Doc. I´m going to stay with him and the nurses and you will have to follow safety rules to avert additional complications with _certain_ persons.”

The medicine just nodded. He was probably used to such cases and pointed at one of the doors at the end of the corridor. ,,Room 216” he said ,,Just follow my instructions about upsetting him and then everything will be fine.”

* * *

  
  


Steve had never felt more scared and insecure in his life than he did now. Danny was lying in one of those ugly and uncomfortable looking hospital beds. It was than that Steve realized how thin and broken he looked under the covers of the white sheets.

  
  


_But he´s alive._ He reminded himself. The steady rise and fall of his chest was one indication for that. 

Slowly and as quiet as he could Steve maneuvered himself in one of the plastic chairs. The closest to Dannys bed and in front of the door to protect him from any possible dangers. 

_You should have protected him. And you now it. Look where you are now. Is this how you wanted your partner to end up?_

_Haunted by his fucking boyfriend?_

It was the moment when Danny started moving that Steve snapped out of his thoughts. Slowly the blondes eyes opened and revealed those bright blue orbs.

  
  


,,Steve?” came the mumbled question. 

  
  


,,I´m here Danny.  ”  Al _ways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I got a bit busy with school...  
> Hope you liked the chapter even if it´s just one to get the story forward.   
> Thanks for all those reviews and Kudos they´re highly appreciated!!


	4. Rule number one

,,I´m here Danny. Always.” 

 

Quiet snoring was what woke him up from his peaceful slumber. He didn´t know how long he had been out but long enough for Steve to fall sleep, and for him to realize that this wasn´t just a pain induced hallucination.  
He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he realized that his secret had been discovered and even worse, he had broken one of Marcus rules.  
Rule number 1 : don´t let anyone know.  
Those rules were burned into his mind  
don´t let them know or I will get you. You and everyone you love. Gonna torture them to death. I´ll let you watch when I pour their eyes out of their sockets when they scream in agony. And every time they ask me why I´m doing this I´ll look at you and tell them that you want it.  
They´ll look at you their tears mixing up with their crimson red blood and ask you ,,why?`` over and over again and again.  
Then I´m gonna kill´em nice and slow and the last thing they´ll remember will be you betraying them. 

Danny felt his shivering increase. What would Marcus do?  
Grace was in England.  
Safe.

 

But what about his ohana? What about Steve who was still sleeping in his chair?  
Yeah, he was a navy seal but still, Macus was much taller than him...

More tears threatened to fall. He was weak just like Marcus said but he could not hold the flood of his warm salty tears.  
He was pathetic. Not able to protect his friends, the persons that he held most dear in his life...

,,Danny? Hey what´s up?” The snoring had stopped, and now, Steve was by his side concern covering his features.

,,I´m fine Steve go back to sleep.`` Danny winced as the exhale caused his ribs to contract painfully. 

,,Not gonna happen Danny. You´re awake, so am I. What´s bothering you?”

,, Nothing, really. “

,,As if I´m going to believe that.” Steve mumbled, ,,Look Danny, I know you probably don´t wanna talk about it. But you sooner or later will have to- buddy come on look at me...

,,He´s going to hurt you Steve. You have to go. Please leave me here. He won´t come after you when he has me back.” Danny kept staring at the floor waiting for the door to close and for him to be alone.  
Again. 

 

,,Got something Kono?”

,,Nah nothing. I mean the room´s a mess, but otherwise... nothing.”  
,,Me neither. You know Danny has never been a quiet guy and you know that as much as I do, so why would he keep quiet about something like that? I don´t know what to think here.” 

,,Cuz, I don´t know why Danny did what he did. But I know one thing for sure, if he didn´t tell us than he must have had his  
reasons. And what we´re doing right now is finding that Marcus guy and keeping him away from Danny.”

,,And Steve, cause he is going to kill him with his bare hands.”

Kono tried to give Chin an assuring smile but she knew that it looked forced. She didn´t feel like fighting right now, more like hiding under a bed and waiting for the world to end but she knew that Danny needed their help even if that meant to stand up and fight.  
Her eyes scanned the bedroom, books were lying everywhere, the crumpled sheets were thrown onto the ground, and the blood`-?  
She couldn´t even look at it without feeling nauseous.  
Danny in this room, bloody and beaten? No. Something like that happened in bed crime shows where the cops wore sunglasses at night to cover their wretched acting skills, but not in real live. Danny, the short loud mouthed cop wasn´t even the type to get in such a relationship.  
He would tell the guy to get his sorry ass out of his home and life, before he would actually go into full cop-mode.  
What did Marcus do to him to make Danny stop... being Danny?  
Let alone that thought scared Kono more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what can I say?  
> I´m sorry.  
> But I promised you I will finish that thing here, thx for all your comments I love you so much you keep me going!!


	5. Chapter 5

,,Look Steve, I don´t need to stay at your house. I can just easily stay in a motel, we´re in Hawaii after all.” His arms were flailing in the air to make his point clear. 

 

Of course this was Hawaii and there were dozens of motels but Steve was determined to get Danny to stay with him in his house. (which wasn´t so bad. Thank you.)

 

A lingering silence descended but neither Steve nor Danny were ready to talk just yet. 

,,Look...” Steve started he didn´t know how to bring Marcus up. He was still out there and even though Danny insisted that he could protect himself, and Steve wasn´t doubting that, not at all but he would feel calmer to have Danny near him. 

 

,,Look, “ he tried again ,,I told you that there is no reason for you not to stay at my house. Marcus is still out there, and it´s always safer if we stick together.” Steve noticed Dannys sharp intake of air and the agonized look in his eyes so he tried to bring up another point ,, And I don´t want any money, so it´s much cheaper for you to stay at my sweet home.”

,,Sweet home he says.” Danny looked out of the window following the graying landscape with his eyes. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. Maybe far away from all this blinding agony that assaulted him for weeks already. But sadly, Steve knew better if Dannys eyes were any indication. 

,,Uhm... do you want to grab something to eat? I mean some proper food and not that crap from the hospital.” 

,,Well the food was crap, indeed, but there were those really nice nurses, with those really nice long legs.” Danny looked Steve over. ,,Well that´ll do.” 

,,Are you questioning my nursing qualities D.?” 

,,No not at all. I was just concerned about my well being.” 

,,Oh your well-being? Whatever do you wanna eat something?” 

Dannys stomach grumbled he still wasn`t used to the fact that he could eat regularly.  
Marcus never gave him food when he was in a bad mood which happened quite often.   
He looked down and tried not to look uncomfortable about the fact that he could decide what he wanted to eat. 

,,Yeah I guess.”

Steve didn`t seem to notice that Danny wasn´t feeling well or he was just trying to ignore it. 

Bless him.

,,Okay. Gonna be back in a few minutes.” Steve got out of his car and made his way to one of the supermarkets to grab something for his protein addicted stomach.

 

Danny closed his wary eyes. It had been a very rough day. He tried not to make everyone see how worn out he felt. Marcus was everywhere. He couldn´t stop thinking about him and what he could do if he found him.

 

He was ripped of his thoughts when his phone rang and picked it up without thinking about who could be on the other end.


	6. the phone call

,,Williams?” 

,,I KNEW IT!” 

Danny froze. His heart threatened to jump out of his ribcage while Marcus kept screaming on the other end of the phone.  
,,You little slut, you're with him aren't ya?!”  
Danny tried desperately to answer but his mind could not catch up with the events that were crashing down on him. 

,,ANSWER. ME.” 

Finally.  
He finally slipped out of his trance and even though his body was still shaking with fear he managed to croak out something that came close to a whole sentence. 

,,M-Marcus I-I would never-”

,,Don't lie to me! I can hear it in your voice! What did I teach you, huh?? Do you really think that he would want YOU of all people? You're nothing! You should feel honored that at least I can stand you!”

Danny didn't answer, he knew that Marcus words were true. Why would Steve choose him? He was practically an Adonis and Danny was a short loud-mouthed cop, not really Steve's type. 

,,Where are you? I'm going to pick you up.” 

No. He couldn't go back to that hell. He just knew that he would not survive this. Not just physically but mentally as well. 

,,I've got like 30 Malsaladas that should be enough. I mean it's not like-. Danny?” 

Steve froze. His eyes fell on Danny who was visibly shaking and small traces of tears covered his pale features.

,,IS THAT HIM?” 

,,Danny who is that?” Now the Commander seemed to understand that Marcus was at the end of the line. The phone slipped out of Danny's hands and crashed down. But Marcus voice was still bursting through the small space.

,,Answer me, BOY. Don't you remember rule number one, huh? I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna kill you all. I swear I-!” 

Silence descended the car. Steve's harsh breathing was the only thing that indicated that the Commander had grabbed the phone to smash it on the pavement. Well maybe not the most efficient method to save Danny's phone. But he would buy him a new one. With a new number he would even consider to call one of his old contacts to shield Danny from any unwanted listeners.  
But Danny could not stay in that small space any longer as the walls seemed to close in on him. He violently ripped the passenger's door open to draw air into his lungs.  
But instead of running as he originally intended to, he fell to his knees which were weak from all the emotional stress. And if it had not been for Steve he would have fallen face first into the dirt as well. 

,,Danny, Danny. Look at me.” 

Steve's face swam into his vision and just then did he realize that his breathing was going shallow and that sweat beaded on his forehead. 

,,I'm sorry.” He said with raspy voice. He would understand Steve if he would just leave him right here. He was sweating and would ruin his car. ,,It's okay you can go. I- I'm fine.” 

,,Course you are. Come on Danno let's get you up.” 

Danny could barely stand so he had to clutch onto Steve for the badly needed support. 

,,Steve,” he pleaded I'm going to ruin your car. Just let me here.”

,,Do you really think that I care? Come on Danny you need proper food a good shower and then we're going to get you to bed.” Steve hauled Danny into the passenger's seat again and hoped that they would make it home without any further incidents.  
Just as Steve buckled his seat belt Danny started to mumble. 

,,Sorry I didn't get you?”

,,It's one of his rules.” Danny repeated louder this time. But he kept his head bowed which bothered Steve because he could not look into his beautiful eyes. 

,,Don't tell anyone. He would repeat it every time I would try to seek for help. He will kill you all Steve. I can't let that happen, I just can't. But I don't know how cause I can't go back there. Please Steve don't let him take me again.” Fresh tears spilled over Danny's face while he tried to keep talking. ,,I need to protect you. I- I can't let you down.” 

Steve's heart broke at those words. He couldn't imagine how someone could hurt Danny. His sweet innocent Danny who would never hurt anyone, well at least not as long as it wasn't for someone's safety. 

,,Danny, I won't let him get you I promise. He can't hurt us, Kono and Chin are going to stick together and we are not going to leave each others sides.” 

,,Promise?” 

,,Promise.” 

Their hands laced together while they're eyes met for the first time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised that I would finish the story and I'm going to even if It'll take ages. ( It won't I promise) 
> 
> So what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you wanna take a shower Danno? I already took care of your stuff and you might wanna...Danno?”

The blonde Detective was sitting on the edge of Steve's bed his shoulders slumped and the only light illuminating his face coming from the bathroom.

“What am I doing?” He mumbled his face crumpled and his whole stance hunched together.

“Danny?” Steve was unsure of what to do he could not just hug him like he would normally do it. Who knew how Danny would react?

”Babe I already said that you can stay here, it's fine. And I think that I'm capable of defending myself.” Steve said approaching him carefully.

“You don't get it.” Danny whispered dangerously quiet. “You just don't get it!” The blonde detective rose up his body still shaking, but whether it was from fear or anger Steve couldn't tell. Probably both.

“ You know what Steve? I don't know what I am supposed to think any more my head feels like butter! But I know something for sure and that's that if he hurts you it will be **my** fault! Do you know how that feels?” Danny started to look for an exit anything to get away from this. ,,I'm going to stay somewhere safe okay? He won't try to hurt you if I'm not with you.”

  
  


Steve took a step forward and grabbed the blonde's forearms trying to make him look at him. “No, **you** don't get it Danno! You **are** somewhere safe. Please, why can't you see that?”

  
  


“I might be but what about you Steven? “ Danny deflated, all fight draining out of him. “ You're one of the few things that I still care about.” Danny's eyes fell onto the floor again but this time Steve let him. Was he really that important to Danny? Was he maybe even as important to Danny, as Danny was to him?

Not just in a platonic way?

“I don't care what happens to me as long as you are safe, okay Danno?” The blonde nodded, he still wasn't entirely convinced, but to be honest, he did not want to leave Steve at all. He felt safe and protected, finally at home.

Of course, his rational mind knew that Marcus was still out there and probably just waiting for him to be alone. Danny shuddered he could not go back, not now that he knew how good it felt to be loved and to be cared for.

  
  


“ I think I should take that shower.” Danny whispered.

“Do you need help?” Steve asked silently hoping for Danny to take his offer.

“I don't think I can stand that long.” _Weak._

  
  


“Sure. Just gimme a sec buddy I'm gonna get some towels and then we're ready to go.”

Steve started to pull off his shirt seemingly unaware of Danny's eyes on him. The blonde cop swallowed.

He should not act that obvious.

“Steve what are you doing?”

“Getting ready to shower why?”

“Ah.”

“Everything alright.”

“Sure.”

Danny turned and slowly walked towards the bathroom hoping that Steve would at least keep his shorts on.

Danny slowly peeled his shirt off bruises still covered his body. They weren't blue anymore but turning into much lighter colours which made him look sick.

  
  


He hated it.

  
  


Danny opened the shower curtain and slowly slipped inside. His whole body hurt from the strain that he put on it.

Danny tried to push his hair back, the water was running over his face warm and comfortingly.

But he couldn't raise his arms far enough to get the annoying strains out of his face. He let his arms fall down, frustrated.

  
  


“Need any help?” Steve whispered from behind.

“My hair.” Danny said trying not to sound too shaky. “I can't get my arms up high enough.”

  
  


Warm hands touched his head gingerly. His hair was out of his face in an instant but the warm hands remained.

Danny slowly turned around to see Steve gloriously naked in front of him. It should scare him but where Marcus made his stomach churn Steve made him feel safe.

“Steve?” Danny was unsure of what to do his heart beated frantically in his chest. Steve on the other hand stood frozen in his actions and kept staring at Danny whose legs began to tremble.

Suddenly Steve jumped into action and bend forward to kiss Danny tenderly. The blonde gasped but didn't push him away Steve's lips felt like heaven and he tasted of salt and coffee and Danny loved it.

Loved every second of it.

“Steve.” Danny broke the kiss. “Steve!” he said urgently.

“Hm?”

“I- I don't know if I can go any further. I can't promise you anything and I understand if you don't want to-”

“Do you want this Danno?” He asked his eyes searching for an answer in Danny's face.

,,Yes. God. Yes.”

“Then I'm happy with whatever you can give me.” He said his big hands cupping Danny's face.

“I love you you big goof.”


	8. Chapter 8

Danny.

 

That's all that Steve can think about his whole being every molecule of his body is totally and hopelessly in love with Danny.

Steve always knew.

Since the moment they met he felt that flutter in his chest which just didn't go away. But Steve never thought that he would get a chance to have Danny reciprocate his feelings.

So yeah, the only person that Steve could trust with his whole being was in relationship with another man. Steve loved Danny and he wanted him for himself but as long as Danny was happy Steve would be happy as well.

 

Maybe just not the way that he wanted to be.

But happy whatsoever.

 

 

That was until he saw the bruises.

At first he he believed it when Danny told them that he fell down the stairs or slipped in the shower but the bruises and the excuses remained and everyone started to get suspicious but no one ever said something.

 

 

Of course, everyone knew that something was up but they just couldn't believe that Danny was in an abusive relationship. Not their strong and loud-mouthed Danny who could kill someone with his arguments and sassy retorts.

 

 

A few bruises and one busted knee later Steve tried to engage Danny into a conversation but he had totally shut down and had told him that everything was fine and that he didn't need any help even though Steve could see an especially nasty bruise peeking out from the collar of his shirt.

The Seal promised Danny that not just he but his whole ohana would support him in any given situation he just needed to ask.

Danny had just nodded head bowed and eyes scanning the ground. Steve's alarm bells rung even louder.

From that day on he constantly tried to talk to Danny and his need to protect him spiked a new high and even though he tried to get the old Danny back it just didn't work.

 

 

Danny kept shutting down and Steve couldn't do one damn thing to prevent that from happening.

 

 

Now Danny was safe. They were laying on Steve's bed Danny fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and Steve was wrapped around him. He would protect Danny no matter what. Danny was his and he would sacrifice everything he had just to keep him safe.

He wouldn't allow Marcus to get close to him again. He had marked his blonde detective enough and Steve would make sure that if Marcus tried to get to him again that he would kill him with his bare hands.

 

 

Steve slowly let his hand drift through Danny's hair as he silently listened to Danny's breathing and he slowly fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is written in Steve's Point of view, I hope that you like it. It's more or less a filler but since tomorrow is my 18th birthday I don't have enough time to Focus on a longer chapter sry.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh, ok this was the first chapter!  
> As you have may noticed I´m not a native speaker, but i hope that it was still understandable. I promise that I try to improve my skills!!


End file.
